Changed me
by ShadowsBlackRose01
Summary: Lucy & Levy will soon leave into another realm without their nakama noticing except for someone. They train with Dragons for years to increase their ability. When they're back in Fiore, they'll make sacrifices, meet stronger enemies, confess, and find unique powers inside them. Will these 2 girls survive their challenges & live peacefully with their lovers? Or will they die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Lucys P.O.V.

*sigh* Another mission ruined! All the reward was taken to re-build the village that "we" destroyed. Now, my rent will double its price! Next time, im going solo!  
"Im terribly sorry, sir. We'll fix it as soon as possible!" I apologized.  
"Alright! Just tell your comrades to stop destroying other people's homes!" A tall man yelled.  
"Hai..." Then, I left and got mad at Erza, Gray, especially Natsu.  
"So? What's the news? Did we get some jewels?" Gray asked. I shook my head in anger. Seriously, they should know that we will never get jewels if we blow up places!  
"The next mission Mira sends, im going alone! Im sick and tired of Natsu burning up buildings, Gray freezing monsters, Erza slashing everything in her path, and me trying to calm down people! Happy is nothing but a bother!" I said, putting the village in order.  
"Lucy, you won't go solo on a mission. You're too weak. You might end up in danger and harm. Also, none of us will allow it for you to be in an individual mission. Its too dangerous!" A scarlet haired armored girl explained.  
"Argh! Why don't y'all go do it by yourselves! You guys can handle things without me! Im going on a solo mission first thing tomorrow!" I stomp and headed to Magnolia village with the rest in a carriage. Psst callin' me weak! I'll show you...I'll become much stronger and much more powerful soon. I hold my keys tight and hold a shiny blue key as a necklace. This shiny blue key was in the monsters heart ( gross right?!) and holds a special power that reminds me of my mother. Its strange, i know, but im getting the feeling that its no ordinary celestial key...it feels like its a door or portal to somewhere magical!  
"Lucy! Youre gonna hit that tall tree!" A bothersome blue talking neko waved. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention on what was in front of me. I hit a big tall tree and fell down. "Lucy!" The half-naked ice mage got off that carriage and helped me up. My vision was still blurry from the hit, but I saw the face of my mother crying for me at the tree.. I got up quickly and thanked Gray, she was gone. Call me insane, yet I'm seeing my mother's illusions ever since I got this super rare celestial key.  
"Urgh... My tummy doesn't feel well...can we take a break?" A fire boy grumbled. Natsu has motion sickness and would always feel better by some tasty news. *sniff* Talking about tasty...  
I was able to move enough jewels for a meal. 400 jewels flying away form my wallet. Natsu quickly got better by eating a turkey. Happy, as usual, ate a tuna fish. Erza ate a big plate of cake, Gray licked ice creak, while I ate my favorite treat of the whole world; Ramen Noodles! Mm...  
"Mhm this is guud! Lucy could you pleathes get me more?" Natsu asked. Eww! Is just gross when Natsu asks me to do something with his mouth full if food.  
"Sundae Ice Cream would be nice." Gray said. At least he has proper manners.  
"In a while."  
"Awww! C'mon Lu! One more turkey!"  
"His was the eighth turkey! How in the world could you want more?!" I freaked out. To be honest, Natsu would dare himself to eat a lot of big things. But, eight turkeys?! That's just...rare.

We come back to our guild and see Lisanna hugging Natsu, as usual. Happy began to flirt with Charle. Gray goes on a date with Juvia (I'm glad she's outta my mind! No more "Love Rivals!"). Erza informs the Master about the mission and apologizes for not bringing any jewels back. Lastly, I hang out with Levy at the bar with Mira.  
"So, I heard another catastrophe came up in the village, Lucy." A white haired friend said.  
"Yeah..now I'll become..HOMELESS!" I cry. Levy pats my back and cheers me up.  
"I know! Why don't you come and live with me at my house? It won't be any harm. I have been earning a lot of jewels lately since Gajeel and I go on missions together.! Levy exclaims happily. "Ohh! You and Gajeel, huh? Not a bad couple, ya know. Awww! I can just imagine your wedding soon!" Mira squeaks. Jeez, she can be something when it comes to love. Levy ends up having a major blush and shakes her head violently. "No! Gajeel and I aren't that close..."  
"But y'all are always together! And don't you see how much he cares for you? Its soo romantic!" Mira smiles her butt off as people start to look at us from Mira's loud mouth.  
"Who are y'all little girls talkin about? 'We're always together? How much he cares for you? Who is it?" A familiar Iron dragon slayer hollers from behind. Crap. I can't believe he actually heard Mira! I notice Levy losing consciousness and grab her before and injuries occur. I glared at the takeover mage, signaling to drop the convo. But did she listened? No!  
"oh, Gajeel! We were just talking about you! We were saying how much you must look" I forcefully close Mira's mouth and ask Gajeel to take Levy home with me since SOMEONE gave her a black out! Anyways, Gajeel carries Levy bridal style without any hesitation (which surprises me) and walks out of the guild. To be honest, they look kinda cute together. I quickly was e goodbye to my nakama and ask for another quest from Mira. "Alright! Natsu will definitely love this one!" She waves goodbye as I run outside to Gajeel and Levy.  
"Sooo... I was wondering. Are you in a crush or in a relationship with anyone?" I ask. This question NOT for Mira its for me, I think. To my surprise, he stops on his tracks. "Why do you want to know, bunny?"  
"I'm not a damn bunny.." I pout, a bit offended by my nickname. "I am just curious."  
"Curious... And yes, yes I am."he then watches the sun set in the horizon-"But I doubt that she is into someone like me..."  
"Why would you say that? Who is it first of all?"  
He shakes his head and keeps walking forward. "Nothing. Let's go, bunny, Levy might end up getting a cold if we don't hurry. Especially with a body like hers." I look at him in surprise and race after him.

Levy-chan's house is pretty big, for a small woman like her. Its 2 stories high and it seems like she has her second floor for all her books since I don't see books around the place. She has a humongous living room, a neat kitchen, 3 bedrooms, dinning room, 2 bathrooms, laundry section, study hall and a.. Private room? Gajeel walks ahead as if he knows this place really well and walks in to I'm guessing Levy's bedroom. My legs force me to look around the place with curious hands touching artifacts and other materials she has.  
A queen sized bed with a comfy looking mattress, a long desk filled with books, lab top, and papers, a big closet with two large doors, a perfect size mirror for Levy, and a violin case sitting next to her bed, along with a small drawer.  
"I'll be at the bathroom. Call me when Shrimp wakes up." Gajeel arts up and walks away from the room. *sigh* I sit down on the comfy chair from the study desk. I skim around the desk when I realize something. My new rare key. I take out the diamond celestial key and stare closely at it. "What are you? What do you do? Where do you take me? Are you related to my mother? Why did you come out of that beast's heart? Are you even a celestial spirit? How powerful are you? Do you have to do something with my mom's death? Why am I even asking questions to a key?" Suddenly-  
|Lucy! Lucy!|  
*gasp* "Whose there? What do you want?" I yell out.  
|Listen to me, dear. This rare key you have gotten will get you into a new realm and it'll get you stronger in there. You will have to risk many sacrifices along the way. You will leave your current guild and move on to another one with a special friend. On the realm, you will meet Dragons like Igneel.|  
"Wait, WHAT?!" I am so dumbfounded right now.  
|My dear, listen. You aren't going to be alone anymore. am going to see you in the realm. I got to go, Lucy! I love you and I promise you that we will see sack other soon!|  
"Huh?" I soon realize who I was communicating with; Layla Heartfilia, my mother. "M-Mother? WAIT!" I scream and let tears fall on my cheeks freely.  
|Don't cry, Lucy. We'll see each other soon, I promise. Once we meet, I'll explain everything to you. Bye! I love you!|  
She leaves with energy fading away with her as well as my heart. *sniff* It has been a long time since I have heard her beautiful voice. I miss her so badly. Oh, how much I want to hug her right about now! I hear Gajeels footsteps racing closer to the room when I begin to quickly wipe away the tears I had and act normal.  
"Bunny!" He yells.  
"Oh, hey... Wassup?"  
"Why were you screaming and talking to yourself?" I shrug slightly as he raises an eyebrow at me. "You were crying? Your eyes are red and swollen from tears." He leans closer a checks my face. I violently move my head to the side.  
"Uh... *sniff* Nothing... Just having a bad dream." I lie.  
"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" I try to protest but we hear a sudden groan.  
"L-Shrimp." Gajeel's head turns to the bed where Levy lies.  
"Ugh... Why am I in my bedro-" She watches us in our same position and gets red. "Lu-chan? G-G-Gajeel? What are you guys doing in my bedroom?!" Gajeel and I stare at each other in sudden shock. He shakes his head to the side where a freaked out Levy sits. I let out low growl and make a heavy sigh.  
"Oh, uh...you passed out on the guild, so Gajeel and I insisted to take you home. We were staying here because Gajeel was worried and I had nothing to do. So, pretty much I stayed to keep an eye on you 'till out wake up." I explained.  
"Yeah, what's the matter? You don't want us here? We could leave if you want to, you know." Gajeel walks to the door and opens the door to leave.  
"Oh, no! I really don't want to be all alone right now." Gajeel stops and looks at Levy-chan.  
"I'm stayin', Iron dude. If you go plans on destroying the guild, go ahead but you'll be a meanie to 'shrimp.'" I said. He glares at me. I still out my tongue to him.  
"*sigh* Alright, you win; Shrimp. I can beat those losers any day I want." Gajeel grumbles and sits on the corner of the room.  
*giggle* uh-oh... I know that voice!  
Miraja-  
"Hey guys! Since its dark and Friday... Why don't we have a slumber party?! Its going to be fun! I'll invite boys an girls in the guild! You three get to chose 5 games of our choice each! I'll be right back!" Mirajane laughs and dashes off...seriously with that girl!  
"W-What just happened?!" Levy-chan look like someone just froze her. "I don't know but I'm picking my real interest in games!" Gajeel smirks and writes down with a pen on his arms.  
"Are you seriously going to be in the slumber party?!" I yell.  
"Yep. Since they're boys, I'll use this chance to kill them! Gihi!" He quickly finished and I write down 5 games in a empty sheet of paper. Levy gets Gajeels and writes down 5 games in a flash.  
Then, I hear voices outside the door. Erzas, Wendy, Romeo, Charle, Mystogan, Natsu, (ugh!) Lisanna, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Pantherlily, Can sand Mirajane come in like its nothing!  
"Hi! I told you we were really going to do this!" Mirajane laughs. "Ugh. Its you again!" Gray glares at Gajeel.  
"Oh, you want a piece of me?!" Iron dude stands up.  
"Why am I in the world with idiots?!" Natsu thought aloud.  
WHAT!?  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, NASTU?!" Everyone starts to lose their limit, including me.  
"Oh, not you guys! I mean Gray, Gajeel and Laxus!" He glared at all his frenemies.  
"Ha! You really wanna die today, walking match stick?!" Laxus growled.  
"I was going to ask you the same question to you, Laxus." Gajeel glares.  
"You really think you can beat Laxus?! You really need to stop hanging out with hot chilly over there!" Gray smirks.  
*growl* Erza pulls out a sword. "Fight somewhere else! Natsu! Gray! Are you still fighting after I beat you up?!" Erzas growls like she waits for dinner to come.  
"N-No ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said hugging each other.  
"Alright! Levy-chan! You're game!" Mira yells.  
"Oh, uh...Truth or Dare!" Levy-chan can be a surprise sometimes.  
"Begin, Gray..." Mira and everyone else except for Levy and Wendy sat on the ground.  
"He he he... Laxus! Truth or Dare?!"  
"I'm not deaf you, moron! And dare me!"  
"I dare you to kiss Mirajane!" Gray laughs.  
"Wait...WHAT?!" Laxus and Mira both look at each other. Oh, hohoho!  
"KISS, KISS!" Everyone cheers.  
"Urgh." Laxus holds a red Mira-chan and they did a French kiss. AWWW!  
"Awww!" We all cheer the two couples.  
"Alright...Wendy! Truth or Dare?!" Laxus smiles, evily!  
"Umm...Truth?" She might be brave on fights but when it comes to this she's weak on games. No offense.  
"Who is your special friend, that's a boy in here?" Laxus smiles widen and Wendy's eyes widen as well.  
"R-Romeo..."she whispers. O...M...G! I KNEW IT!  
"M-Me?!" Romeo may end up having a meltdown! (Grabs an ice pack) I'll be prepared for any emergencies!  
"Oooh! Go get you some, Romeo!" Cana laughs.  
"Heh...Lisanna. Truth or Dare?" Wendy asks.  
"Dare!" Lisanna begins to smirk, which is scarier than the boys smirks.  
"I dare you to..drink a 2L soda in one sip!" Wendy is also as surprise.  
"Ehh?!" Lisanna freaks out. Cans could beat that record of drinking! Cana proudly gives a large bottle of Sprite to Lisanna.  
"Ready... Set... Go!" Happy sets the timer.  
"Kay!" Lisanna starts to drink...and drink...and drink...and drink...op! She gave up!  
"Gah! *burps*I'm sorry... I can't do it." She turns blue, then quickly brightens up.  
"Mystogan! Truth or Dare?" She blurts out, which made my ears bleed..  
"huh?!" He must've been staring into space.  
"Oh, uh...Dare." Mystogan's scary, old clothes have turned into ripped skinny jeans, black and white T-shirt, and some blue converse. At least he looks a lot better!  
"I dare you to hug everyone in here!" Lisanna smirks. (Still scary!)  
"Right now?!"  
"Right now!" We all begin to shake except for, obviously, Erza. Both of them have been dating ever since we were in Edolas. Aren't they so cute together?  
"*sigh* fine." He hugs the two cats first, the to Wendy (I see Romeo getting angry!), to his scarlet (Awww! So much love!) And stops to Natsu.  
"All boys to?" Mystogan asked. Lisanna nods her head but her smile fades away when he hugs Natsu. Natsu and Mystogan do a manly hug. Then, Mystogan walks towards Cans, Laxus and Mirajane. He hugs them all quickly and sighs.  
"I think I'm done. Am I?" Then he turns around to see the other side untouched.  
"You missed Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Romeo and Pantherlily." Mira smiles. *sigh* darn..  
Mystogan hugs all the remaining boys, now Lisanna, Levy, Juvia and I are the only ones left. He hugs Levy-chan first (I can hear Gajeel growling in the corner of the room), Lisanna (hahaha! No..GROWLS!); and I'm last. Mystogan hugs me kindly and gets up (I hear Natsu's growl and I hear another growl in the room, but who?!) I turn to see another angry face, but only Natsu's...


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's P.O.V. Mystogan is lucky that this was just a damn dare. If it wasn't, I could of turned him into ashes by now. I hate it when someone (isn't me or any girl in the guild) lays a finger on Lucy! "*sigh* Can, truth or dare?" Mystogan asks with a creepy smile (not the nice one). Cana finishes her 21st barrel of beer and smiles. "Dare me, baby!" Cana smiles widely and begins to have hiccups. "I dare you to stop drinking beer and any kind of alcohol for a WEEK!" Cana then stops having her hiccups. "What?! NOO!" Cana then has her dramatic moment. "*sniff* Gajeel! T *sniff* or D?!" Cana grumbles. Oooh! DARE! "Truth." Awww! Gajeel can be such a wimp sometimes. "Do you have *sniff* feelings for anyone in the room?" Cana can pretty much surprise you for any sord of thing. "..tsk..." He said and mumbles the persons name. WHO?! "Who is it, again?" Mira giggles. "Its shrimp, dammit!" His voice echoes in the room. Levy (Wendy tries to keep her awake) has the face of a chili pepper! I JUST KNEW IT! "Tsk. Lucy. T or "?" Gajeel growls evily. Sadly, Lucy wasn't listening. "Oi, Bunny Girl! T or D?!" Iron kid tries to keep his anger under control. Lucy then snapped out of it and noticed everyone was staring at her. "D-Truth!" Lucy said. WHY NOT DARES?! "Not to be rude or anything, but when did your mom die?" THATS SO MEAN! "August 7, x777. The day all dragons disappeared." Lucy glanced outside to see the shinning stars. "W-Wait! Don't you think that's a little too suspicious? I mean, your one of the most powerful celestial wizard in the land! Your mother gave you her keys, but your father never knew until she died." I said. I sounded so smart! Okay I may be or may not be jumping into weird conclusions but it could totally happen! "...I'm not sure if I'm just a celestial wizard... My mother always had a rare blue celestial key on her chest when she dies. My father forbid to touch this key-" she takes out a shiny blue key "the scary thing is that I found this in the heart of the monster on our last mission." Gajeel, Wendy, (partly) Laxus and I had more concern in the story than others. "*gasp* Lucy! T-That's the key to enter the next mission! Realm of-" Mira is stopped mid-sentence by Lucy giving her a glare. "I said the truth that you asked me. Erza! T or D?" Erza looked like me straight in the eye and with no hesitation. "Dare." "Since you're stronger than everyone and think you have capability to take down a dragon slayer. I dare you to fight all the dragon slayers tomorrow morning." "Alright." I smiled so big, I felt like my face was going to rip apart. "Personally I don't mind." Gajeel shrugs. (Oh, yes he does.) "Three-vs-one? Sounds fair enough." Laxus said with a smirk. "Hey! Lu-chan said every dragon slayer! And I'm pretty sure I'm one too! So its Four-vs-one!" Wendy said with an evil smile (RARE!) to Erza. "You really think Im going to do this alone?!" Erza for the 1st time (I feel like she has been blessed!) believes she can't do it all alone. "Yes. So are you gonna do it?" Lucy said anger is evident is in her voice. The wind blew and my nose breathed it in and I realize something was wrong. I smell 20 people around, but there is only 19 present. Erza sighed. "I'll do it." Yes! She accepted the challenge. I can't wait until tomorrow! "Charles! T or D?" Oh, its Charles turn! Please, please, PLEASE let it be a dare! "Truth." I growled. Such wimps these days! ? "Since Edolas, I've noticed that you and Happy started to get closer. Is it true or with Pantherlily?" Let me tell you something. Ever since Erza started dating; romance, love, drama, ect. was always on her mind. Holy cow! She's becoming Mirajane #2! Shit! I can barely deal with one now two. Lord have mercy on me! "Well, yes. Happy and I have gotten closer, but Pantherlily could be less annoying." Charle said. Happy turned purple (he's blue and blush is pink or red and it gives you purple) in the 1st sentence, and then he just passed out. Pantherlily just crossed his arms and grinned. "Okay, Gray! T or D?" Please be a dare, please be a dare. "Dare!" I just couldn't wait for the dare to be announced. "I dare you to do a little prank to your worst enemy at night." Charle winked at him and Grays smiled. Okay a little too suspicious... "Happy! T or D?" -Happy got up from his black out- "D-Dare?" "I dare you to atop eating fish for a week! You begin tomorrow." Gray said. Happy being how he is felt like having another black out. Poor guy. As soon as those words left his mouth and took off to the kitchen, but before he did. "Mira! T or D?" "Dare!" She smiled. Oh! This game keeps getting better and better. " I dare you to slap Erza! She's a big meanie!" Then, he was gone to eat fish before tomorrow. Uh-oh... I gulped nervously hoping this won't end bad. "Okay!" Mira stands up and walks to Erza. Mystogan gives a death glare to Mirajane, but Mirajane simply ignored him. -SLAP!- "DAAAMMMMNNNN!" Everyone runs to hide, including my handsome self. Hey! With a face like mine you have to take good care of it and not like ice-freak over there. Erza re-quips into her Black Wing Armor and Mirajane is in her Satan Soul! I gulp nervously. "Pantherlily, T or D." Mirajane asks, but never taking her eyes off if Erza's. "D-Dare?" He whimpers. I can't blame him with that we are all scared! "I dare you to kiss Charles!" After tonight, I fear that there won't be a Magnolia anymore. Charle looked around to see if Happy was there, which there wasn't any sign of him. Pantherlily and Charle nodded, then they did a quick kiss on the lips. "Ehem! Levy! T or D?" Pantherlily says with a blush in his cheeks. "Um truth." "Do you accept Gajeel's feelings for you?" Gajeel growls, Levy gasps and everyone else yells ohhs and Ahh. "Umm...well-" -BANG!- Demon Mirajane and Titania hit the ground. "Give up?" Says the scary demon. "I never forfeit a fight!" With that being said, Erza grabs Mirajane and throws her up high in the sky and her following closely by. Damn, that's scary. "Sooo Levy? Your answer?" Cana asked with a knowing smile. Levy sighed and I instantly knew the answer to this question. "Y-Yes." GaLe! Gajeel sighs from relief. "Natsu. T or D?" My turn! Finally! "I like ad are!" I smirked. Levy made a cute wink to scrap metal over there and he nodded with a smirk. It think they just communicated with flirting. I'm scared now. "I dare you to join in the battle that's going outside!" I instantly panicked. There's no way I would make it out alive! "Oh! Could someone hand me a camera? I need one really bad!" Laxus said then started to laugh. Lucy stood up and happily got out a camera from the desk drawer. How could she?! My Lucy is getting a dark side. "Go on, Natsu!" Levy says while smirking. I gulped and got up. Fire bursting out if my hand. "J-Juvia. T or D?" I asked. "Juvia picks truth." Urgh. What do I do? Aha! "What would you do if Gray dated someone else that is not you?" I asked. Juvia raised a hand to her chest and seems to me that she's having a heart attack, I feel sorry for that. "Juvia would feel-" Before she finished her sentence I got picked up by Laxus and Gajeel and threw me outside. "Remember, Pinky! If you attack and of them while the last stand, please say hi to the devil for me!" I heard Laxus yell. Suddenly Erza and Mirajane went down to the ground I'm really lucky that they didn't land anywhere near me. "Do something man! Are you a scardey cat?! Hurry up!" Gray yelled. I gave him a really scary glare then I made it few steps closer to the devil girls. -WHAM!- Erza holds Mirajanes hand, preventing form Mira to hit her. On the other hand I really feel like attacking. Just then did they- "Natsu! Help me out! Help me beat Mirajane and I'll get you a whole breakfast feast tomorrow!" I began to daydream about the fresh eggs, bacon, pancakes, cereal, toaster pastry, and a whole load of more food just entering my mouth. Mm mm. "Don't listen to her! Join me. If you do I'll get Lucy to fall in love with you!" Mirajane began to get off of Erza. Now having Lucy to be with me was great! It'll be a dream come true. But then again both choices are jackpots. Real good jackpots... "NATSU!" I hear both fighters you and I went back to reality. Oh crap! I hate it when I had to choose between real good jackpots. Real tasty breakfast or Lucy's love. Hmm..which one? "NATSU!" I finally realized that they were getting closer to me by the second! I have no choice but to run! "HEY!" Erza and Mirajane flew towards me which is very dangerous. *Warning! Don't ever get chased by angry S-class chicks! Especially when their mad!* "You better get back here, Natsu!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Levy's P.O.V.

While all the boys watch Natsu being chased by the two strongest chicks in our guild, the girls and I take a break and move to the living room. All of us mainly gossip about boys (Cana, Wendy, Charles, Lisanna, and Juvia) but me and Lu-chan have a serious one-a-one conversation alone.

"Levy, this might sound stupid, but I think I should leave Fairy Tail-" I interrupted her wit a gasp of horror that came out of my mouth, but she continued. "-I really don't want to go all alone , so I hoped if you would wanted to go join me in a journey?"

I stared deeply in her chocolate brown eyes. Her pleading eyes. Why is Lu-chan suddenly wanting to leave? I know this is going to be a stupid question to ask, but it's worth a shot. "Why do you want to leave Fairy Tail? Is it become of someone I'm going to kick some-"

Lucy started shaking her head as a 'no.' I began to worry about her decision so we decided to take this to the library room. When we enter, I closed the door behind me and made a sad face.  
"I have chosen a mission and i'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so no one seems me leave. I believe it's the mission where my prophecy begins." Said Lu-chan while sitting to a nearby table and sighs deeply.

"Prophecy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes. My mother had communicated me through my mind while you had passed out, She said that the rare key that I had in my possession will open a portal to my mission and I will become stronger. I will also have a love along my adventure. After, I finished the mission, both of us will leave permanently Fairy Tail into a better guild. That will all happen when I get stronger." Lu-chan says in a sad tone. She believes that the prophecy is about the both of us? Before I could respond she spoke again.

"Also, she said we'll meet each other and talk. Not just that..but all the dragons will be waiting for us there..."

DRAGONS?! I surely had a stunned face. Once, I regained my composure I began to speak again. "Dragons?! That can't be! They disappeared 14 years ago!"

"I'm aware of that, Levy-chan. However, that doesn't mean they are dead their is a fifty-fifty chance that they're alive. Don't you think so?" Lucy said while holding her chin to have some thinking time. I do the same and think about it for awhile.

"Now that I think about it, there could be a possibility that the dragons are alive." I say in a wondering voice. Disappearing doesn't mean that you're dead. It means that you're hiding somewhere not wanting to be found. But they would they disappear without saying good-bye or without a trace?

"So..The reason I told you all of this is because I want you, Levy McGarden, to come with me on my mission tomorrow morning. To be honest, I don't want to do this all on my own, I want to have a best friend that I can trust all the way through and I want you by my side." Lu-chan looks at me seriously, yet she has one of her famous smiles.

"Alright, Lu. I'll do it and accompany you along the way. I hope they really can make us stronger!" I said while holding my fist high. I will finally become stronger! Like I always wanted to! YES! This will finally be my chance to demonstrate Gajeel that I am not weak and that I can take care of myself.

"Who will help you get stronger?" A voice hollers from behind us. We both turned arounf=d and see L-Laxus?!

"A-Ahh...Hi, there Laxus. What are you doing here?" I looked at Lucy's face and stared at her pink cheeks. PINK CHEEKS! Oh, I see what's going on here. Huh? Who would've thought innocent little Lucy Heartfilia would have a crush on the big bad Laxus Dreyar? This is a relationship I want to see take action. Though, Laxus stares at her toughly.

"Whatever, Blondie. C'mon everyone is waiting for you in your room, Levy." He said while stuffing his hands in his pockets and starts walking out.

I sighed. "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO! MORON!" Lu screamed at him with a fluttered face. I giggled at their childish antics and skip all the way into my room.

"C'mon, Lu. Laxus and everyone else is waiting for us in my room." I said looking happy and disappearing into my room.

-In Levy's bedroom-

"Hey there, guys! Welcome back to the sleepover!" Mirajane says who is back to her not-so-dangerous form. I see Erza in my study desk, drinking her tea. Natsu isn't in such a good spot. He's covered in bandages and bruises! I wonder what the girls did to him? But, at the same time I don't want to know. Poor guy!

"Gajeel , has to pick the next game since I forced him topic ." Mira says while pointing at a long, blacked hair man as he was also covered in bruises. My face pales a bit and wondered. What fuck did we miss? I try to smile while my eyebrow twitches in stupidity.

"It's called 7 Minutes in Heaven!" All of us in the room (including Laxus which is totally weird) screamed in protest.

"WHAAAAAAATTT?!" I feel like all of our mouths will be hurting tomorrow. But, why did they have to pick that game out ALL of the other games?!

Laxus sighed. "Alright then, everybody. Happy! Give me your little rusty bag! Boys! Hand over anything that is yours while the girls leave out for a little bit!" Laxus said while grabbing Happy's bag from behind him and makes us girls leaves.

I have a feeling that is going to be really scary...In a romantic way. If you know what I mean.

**I finally have time to uploaded! Yay! I'm so proud of myself xP Anyways don't forget to comment and Follow. **

**Love you guys and chapter four will be coming soon I hope!**


End file.
